


The Book of Ridiculousness

by gnarf



Series: Drarropoly 2019 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Harry climbed into the Knight Bus and looked around. Every spot was taken, every single one, except the one right next to a little old lady sitting on a ragged looking two-seater."Wher'd'ya wanna go?" A young girl asked, obviously bored out of her mind.Rummaging through his pockets, Harry pressed two Galleons into her hand before looking back at the stuffed place. "I'll know when I'm there."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558204
Comments: 36
Kudos: 194
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	The Book of Ridiculousness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third entry for Drarropoly 2019 🎉
> 
> I got the prompt:  
> After a fight, Harry/Draco gets on the Knight Bus to clear his head. What he experiences on the Knight Bus makes him rethink whatever it was that had made him upset in the first place. Choose either 1) Angst -OR- 2) Fluff -OR- 3) Crack.
> 
> I chose fluff this time and hope you'll like it 😁
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta KristinaBird 😍

Harry climbed into the Knight Bus and looked around. Every spot was taken, every single one, except the one right next to a little old lady sitting on a ragged looking two-seater. 

"Wher'd'ya wanna go?" A young girl asked, obviously bored out of her mind. 

Rummaging through his pockets, Harry pressed two Galleons into her hand before looking back at the stuffed place. "I'll know when I'm there."

Rolling her eyes, the girl sighed and went back to the driver while Harry dragged himself toward the little old lady. 

Once there, he slumped down next to her, hoping she would get the message to leave him alone and not talk to him. But his hopes were to no avail. 

The second the bus jumped away from its place, she turned her head and looked at him. "Hard day?" 

Harry only grunted, not in the mood to talk. 

"I know that face," the lady said with a dreamy smile. "My dear Paul looks the same whenever we have a disagreement. Christmas is a stressful time whatever it is, I think your wife and you will get over it in no time."

Huffing, Harry looked at her. "My soon to be _husband_ thinks otherwise." He hoped that playing that card would make her shut up. It usually helped with people beyond a particular age. 

But at his words her face only lit up even more. She eyed him up for a second before dropping something on his lap. "Here, hold Mister Tibbles for a minute, will you? I have to show you something. I'm just coming home from my daughter's house and she gave me a gift that you might find delightful."

Looking at his lap, Harry found a tiny kitten sitting there, blinking tired and confused at the sudden change of location. Taken by surprise, Harry put his hand on top of her so she wouldn't run away. 

"Here it is." Pulling a huge photo book out of her way too small purse the lady placed it on her lap. "My daughter gave me this as an early Christmas present. I didn't know she took pictures of me and Paul all her life, and especially those. She calls it 'her book of ridiculousness'."

Feeling the kitten purr under his hand, Harry couldn't help but relax a bit. Yes this lady was strange, and usually he'd be highly annoyed. But she made for a good distraction. And wasn't that the reason he had gotten on the bus to begin with? 

She opened the book, and the first thing Harry saw was two young women glaring daggers at each other in a wordless fight. 

"That was me and Paul, when she bought the wrong curtains. I was pregnant with our second child here, so everything that went wrong felt like the end of the world to me. She called me ridiculous only a few seconds before this picture was taken," the lady laughed. "I really was ridiculous, but don't tell her I said that."

Harry stared at her, not knowing what to say. 

But the lady didn't notice and just pointed at the next picture, a huge smile on her face. "Here, I brought the wrong wrapping paper home. She was mad at me for hours."

"Mad about wrapping paper?" Harry asked bewildered. That sounded very much like Draco. 

"Yes my dear, wrapping paper. You must know she's a perfectionist, and things like that are important to her. It took me nearly twenty years to figure out which wrapping paper goes with what." Turning the pages, she smiled and pointed at the next picture. 

Harry saw them standing back to back, one looking angrier than the other, while trying to cook a meal in a very small kitchen. 

"She broke my favourite scissors that day. There was no fixing them, not even magic helped. I was so mad. She bought me about ten new ones afterwards, but they still weren't the same."

It went on like that, every picture a new ridiculous fight over something. Fights about taking in even more rescue cats, getting a red shirt into white laundry and dyeing everything pink, the wrong brand of whisky, burning a hole into robes by accident. It went on, an endless list of disagreements, that looked like the end of the world on those pictures but were now smiled upon and seen as treasured memories. 

"You see, my dear, things might look bad now. But whatever it is that you and your fiancé are fighting about right now, it will end up in your own book of ridiculousness one day."

Smiling at her, Harry knew she was right. Thanking her, he gave her a hug and left at the next stop to apparate back home to Draco.

* * *

Draco sat in the living room when Harry arrived back at home. He didn't even turn his head when Harry walked past him and straight into their kitchen. 

Harry had never expected that a short trip on the Knight Bus could have such an impact on how he sees things. 

Filling their kettle with water and putting it on the stove, Harry leaned back and thought about what the lady on the bus had told him. Only then did he realise that he had forgotten to ask her for her name. Now that he was at home he wished he had done it. 

Pulling the kettle from the stove before the water got too hot, Harry filled two mugs before adding the tea, something that would make him furious on a normal day. But that's how Draco preferred it, so he'd do it right from now on. Seeing that their fight was about that to begin with. 

He had bought the wrong brand, one that tasted too bitter according to Draco. Harry had never tasted a difference between the two. 

So before he Apparated back home he visited two different small shops to get the right one this time. 

He took the mugs to the living room where he put them down on the small table before sitting down next to Draco who still ignored his presence. 

"Hey…" Harry tried. But Draco didn't look up. "I'm sorry."

Draco only huffed. 

"I really am. I should have taken you seriously. It wasn't really mature of me to call you a poncy arsehole after you told me that you don't like that brand."

"No, you shouldn't have," Draco said, anger still clear in his voice. 

"I got us the right one. And your favourite chocolate. I really am sorry Draco."

Harry watched as Draco slowly lifted his head to look at him. "What happened while you were gone?" 

"I met an old lady on the bus. Let's just say it was an eye-opening experience." Harry smiled as Draco looked at him disbelieving. "I love you, and I want to be like her one day: Looking at our own little book of ridiculousness and smiling at the memories."

"Our book of what?" Draco asked confused. 

"Long story." Pulling out his wand, Harry conjured a fluffy blanket from their bedroom and wrapped it around Draco and him. "I'll tell you later. Now I only want to cuddle up with my soon to be husband and drink the right brand of tea while he finishes pouting at me. Okay?" 

"Fine," Draco sighed. 

But Harry knew Draco already wasn't that mad anymore. The fact that he got them their tea from the table and instantly cuddled up against Harry made that clear enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
